


Song #56

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song #56

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikatilhi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frikatilhi).



> Prompts: Birthday, Stanford Era.

Sam comes down from the stage, wobbly-kneed and sweating. That was possibly the worst thing he has ever done, including all the times he’s spent covered in demon intestines.

At the table Jess hides her face in mortification. “You are so drunk,” she says.

“Sure am.” Unfortunately he isn’t.

“Seriously? Bonnie Tyler?”

Sam shrugs, scanning the crowd surreptitiously. “She sings my pain,” he deadpans, spotting a familiar leather jacket just before it slips through the fire exit. Somewhere nearby Dean is probably pissing his pants laughing.

Giving presents is difficult when you’re not officially talking, but Sam’s good at improvising.


End file.
